This invention relates to a lamp socket, and more particularly to a waterproof lamp socket which is adapted to receive a decoration bulb on a Christmas tree.
A conventional lamp socket has a waterproof cushion to protect a decoration bulb. Another conventional lamp socket has a water drainage structure. However, the conventional water drainage structure cannot drain water efficiently. Thus the remained water may cause electric leakage or poor conductivity.